


Oasis

by Welcome_Remark



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Goblin - Freeform, Master/Pet, Night Elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_Remark/pseuds/Welcome_Remark
Summary: Two unlikely lovers thrive in the Battle for Azeroth.





	Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted as an entry for my own personal NaNoWriMo - 30 pornographic short stories, based around 30 pieces of hand-drawn or animated porn. The link for the accompanying artwork is at the end of the fic - I did **not** draw it.
> 
> Day 14, story 10. After a personal hiccup that cost me a few days, I'm back and gunning to make up for lost time.
> 
> This is the beginning of another of my personal challenges for this NaNoWriMo - in this case, two different stories from two different directions, based on the same artwork. It's one of my favourite pieces of all time, and given how easily it lends itself to non-con, I thought I'd start by writing consensual.
> 
> It turned out much fluffier than I expected, and cuts out right before the sex. That's unusual for me, but I need to make up lost time to complete my personal challenge, so I'll come back after November to write another chapter.

### Oasis

Slicky bounded eagerly through the Goblin Slums towards her workshop, taking the time to wave at everyone she passed. This part of Orgrimmar was usually deserted, the other Horde races not yet warming up to the Goblin presence in their city, but she was well known around the slums and it wouldn't do to leave anyone suspicious by not greeting them as she normally did, particularly after such a long absence.

The Arathi Basin was always a hotly contested area, and Slicky had just returned from an extended campaign there. She hadn't won every battle she'd taken part in - no-one ever did, after all - but her exceptional skills as a rogue had meant that she'd operated quite safely, usually well out of the way of the main conflicts. Several of her comrades may have fallen over the past week, but she was alive, well, and very happy with a job well done.

And now, she grinned to herself as she rounded a corner and arrived at her workshop, it was time for her reward.

Slicky's workshop was unremarkable from the outside, appearing to be nothing more than a loose collection of small sheds hobbled together with patch tape, and she took great care to ensure that that was all the casual observer saw. She slipped a complicated iron key out of her breast pocket, quickly checked up and down the street out of habit, and slipped into her workshop, locking the door behind her.

Home, sweet home. Slicky sighed as she slipped out of her armour and hung it carefully on the water-powered rack which obediently whirred to life and started the rudimentary washing cycle she'd programmed into it. By tomorrow morning it would be cleaned, dried, and smelling slightly of lemon. Dressed only in her patched, oil-stained clothes, she cast her eyes around the inside of her humble home, idly wondering where she'd left it...

The inside of the single-space workshop was just as messy as the outside appeared, and it took her a while to sift through all the junk she'd accumulated. Fireworks, cables and ropes, random jars of screws and tools, everywhere she looked. Not to mention the multitude of half-finished projects, most of which were like as not to detonate violently if she knocked them to the ground.

Finally, tucked behind a crate of mechanical squirrels on the workbench next to her bed, she found her toy. Grinning in delight, she pulled out a simple-looking 7-inch mechanical strap-on.

She turned it over in her hand, checking all of the features she'd built into it. The surface was deceptively smooth, and even Slicky herself had to look quite closely at it to see the multitude of tiny compartments. With the push of a button - on the base of the toy or on its accompanying remote - the compartments would shift and slide in different directions and the entire thing would change shape, becoming longer or shorter, wider or narrower. Theoretically, with her latest upgrades, the compartments could even merge to change the surface texture of the entire device. So far she'd programmed a few simple configurations - ribbed, knobbed, and even a few that hadn't been named yet. The entire thing was set up to vibrate at a handful of different speeds, and with the flick of a switch that she didn't quite remember installing, the entire thing would shoot back and forward like a piston, hard enough to punch a considerable dent in the surface of her workshop.

It was good to be an engineer.

She'd had quite a bit of fun with it over the past month of development, but many of the features had yet to be tested on anyone else. But now, finally back from her campaign and due some rest and relaxation, it was time to remedy that. And - she licked her lips as she crossed the floor of the workshop towards the concealed trapdoor on the far side - she knew exactly who to test it on.

Kneeling beside the trapdoor, she slipped her hand behind one of her crates and punched a quick code into the hidden keypad she'd built. The trapdoor retracted gently into the ground, then slid to the side, and as it did she heard a sound she'd been looking forward to for the entire week. A gentle, inquisitive mewing call.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust as she climbed down the crude ladder to her basement, fumbling for the light switch. The room was almost pitch black without it, containing no windows or other access points. Minimal chance for intrusion by any other members of the Horde - what she was doing down here would not only get her expelled, but likely executed as well.

The room flared with light as she flipped the switch beside the ladder, and Slicky grinned. This room was much better organised than upstairs, with crates, tools and blueprints organised and stacked on shelves in precise order. Cola cans, with fluorescent pink writing, were scattered around the room, reflecting the light from the single dingy bulb in the ceiling. And, at the other end of the room, the dim blue lights shining from the eyes of the room's other guest, who was dressed only in a pale white shift, almost transparent. Felain.

The night-elf watched carefully as Slicky bounded across the room in her heavy leather boots. Then she reached out her arms, catching the goblin easily as she leapt. Holding her carefully, she lifted her to her lips and they kissed.

Slicky buried her hand in Felain's hair, holding their faces pressed together. She'd been terrified when the Horde had sent her to the Basin, knowing full well that, had she not survived, Felain would have starved to death down in her basement. The situation between the two of them was highly unorthodox, given the Horde's hatred of the Alliance on principle alone, but for the chance to be together, Felain had consented with barely a moment's thought. In doing so, Slicky knew, she'd placed her life unquestioningly in the goblin's hands, and Slicky was determined to not abuse that trust.

"Felain," she said warmly, almost crying in relief as she pulled back from the kiss.

"Feline," the night-elf corrected as she gently lowered the goblin to the floor. "Please, call me Feline. Your name for me," she continued, in passable Goblin. The two of them had been taking turns to learn the others' language, neither of them fully understanding why it seemed such a difficult thing for their allies to do. "Thank Elune you've returned," she continued, on the brink of her own tears, as she knelt down to hug her lover as tightly as she could.

In the early days of their relationship, Slicky had been very amused to learn that while her lover had been named after a lake near which her family had lived, the name was remarkably similar to the Goblin name for cat. Doubly so, given that Felain was a druid who spent most of her time in what she referred to as 'cat form', slinking through the forests unseen, just as Slicky did.

Then, as they'd come to understand each other better, there was an unexpected third coincidence. Felain had made it clear, through speech as soon as she'd become proficient enough in the Goblin language, that she wanted nothing more than to be kept as a pet.

Smuggling her into Orgrimmar had been difficult and almost cost both of them their lives. Druids were commonplace enough to be recognised on sight even while shifted, and it had taken the considerable stealthiness of both of them, and a solid chunk of luck, to avoid detection. But now that the battle for Azeroth was well and truly underway, this was the only truly safe place for them. Slicky's bunker, with a few extra security measures, had made for decent enough living quarters, and provided she was well looked after by her master, Felain had no desire to be anywhere else.

"Tell me everything," the night-elf whispered in her silky voice. "Let me hear your voice, Mistress."

Nodding, keeping her pet held close, Slicky began. She talked about the summons to battle, and how much she detested going to war on the whim of someone else. She talked about the wargrounds, and the fights, and every victory she and her allies had managed to eke out. She talked about everything and anything that came to mind, just for the chance to speak, to let Felain hear the voice she knew she'd been pining for since Slicky had been called away.

"And finally," she concluded as they kissed again, "the Warchief told me I could stay here at least for the next few months, to work on engineering and building for the Horde. I don't have to leave your side for a long time."

"I didn't understand every word," Felain confessed, slowly and carefully speaking the foreign language. "But... you can stay here now?"

"Yes, Feline," Slicky confirmed in Darnassian, and the two laughed and hugged as tightly as they could.

Slicky's hand danced across Felain's back, causing the night-elf to shiver as she felt Slicky's fingers pressing into her back, through the shift. Her fingers continued upwards, touching Felain just below the base of her neck, and Felain shivered as she felt her lover's fingertips graze against her bare skin. Balancing carefully with her knees still on the ground, Felain leaned down to rest her head on Slicky's shoulder, purring and nuzzling her face as the goblin continued to stroke and massage her skin.

"Ooh," Felain cooed as she lifted her face, suddenly very excited. "Did you complete your project, Mistress?"

In her haste, she'd switched to Darnassian, and it took Slicky a moment to work out what she'd said. Then she turned to follow Felain's gaze to the strap-on still she'd tossed on a nearby crate when she'd leapt into her partner's arms, and grinned as comprehension dawned.

"Yes, it is ready," Slicky answered in the night-elf's tongue, determined to learn as much of Felain's language as she had hers.

Felain stood up carefully, taking a step back to grin at the goblin. "Then, what do you say we test it? I've been waiting so long for your return, and imagining this moment. I never expected your toy to be ready so soon after your return."

Slicky moved her lips as she repeated Felain's speech, and though her body language and expression were clear, she feigned incomprehension. She'd been having her own private fantasies over the past week, especially on the trip back to Orgrimmar, and there was something she desperately wanted to hear her lover say. "Pardon?" she asked, cheekily.

Felain lowered her head, teasingly gripping the base of her shift and pulling it down against her skin to press against her breast. Looking straight into Slicky's eyes, she spoke again, this time in goblin.

"Fuck me, Mistress."

That was a phrase they both knew, in both of their languages, and not a phrase that begged any more waiting. 

Slicky bit her lip, raising her arms to grip her breasts from underneath, through the shirt. When she was sure she had Felain's full attention, she slowly slipped her shirt up from her waist, past her chest, and over her face. Head still inside her shirt, she took a moment to enjoy the cool air in the room on her bare skin, refreshing after such a long journey, and to her surprise, by the time she'd pulled her shirt over her face Felain had removed her shift and tossed it to the side, leaving her glorious purple body completely naked.

"How did you do that so fast?" Slicky asked in genuine amazement.

Felain looked down, blushing gently as she raised her eyes to gaze at Slicky's naked chest. "I've... been practicing," she confessed, and the two of them laughed for a moment. Slicky smiled openly as she knelt down to unlace her boots, but with a hurried gasp, Felain stopped her.

"You want me to leave them on?" Slicky asked, frowning. This was new.

"I do," Felain confessed. "If you don't mind, Mistress. You look very..." she paused, trying to find the right goblin word before continuing, "lusty." She turned her head down to the ground before stammering, "Is that the right word?"

Slicky giggled. "It's close enough." She unlaced her pants and, with some difficulty, eased them over her brown boots, quickly followed by her panties. They weren't nearly as sexy as she would have liked to have been wearing, undressing in front of her lover for the first time in what felt like an eternity, but Felain didn't seem to mind. As quickly as she could, she kicked the discarded pile of clothes into a corner.

Completely naked now but for the goblin's sturdy boots, the two women grinned at each other, savouring the moment. Felain, like most night-elves, was covered in a network of dark purple line tattoos, forming a network across her body that resembled lightning flashes. Slicky had been completely captivated by the designs the first time she'd seen her lover naked, having a fair amount of difficulty taking her eyes away from them to actually look at the unblemished breasts that Felain had been hoping she'd look at. Slicky, by contrast, was more a fan of piercings, having a simple stud in her nose and two rings on each ear. The one tattoo she sported - two interlocking gears on her shoulder - had been designed by herself, as an engineering badge of honour. She'd actually programmed the pattern into one of her earlier robot creations that had done the work for her. Felain was in awe of Slicky's intelligence and skill at crafting, and took every opportunity to tell her so.

Slicky was just about to retrieve the strap-on and attach it to her naked body, ready to give Felain another taste of her engineering skill, when Felain interrupted her. "Mistress..."

"What is it, Feline?" Slicky asked, stepping back with a confused expression. One of the rules Felain had established early on, which Slicky had only been too quick to agree to, was that when they were naked, Slicky was unquestionably the owner and Felain the pet. It wasn't like her to speak up at all, let alone delay. Seeing her gaze fall upon the strap-on, Slicky wondered for a moment if Felain was having second thoughts about the device. Remembering what she'd programmed it to do, she wouldn't have been surprised. More testing might not be a bad idea...

"Um," Felain began shyly. "Well, while you were away, I..." she stammered to silence, blushing.

"Are you all right?" Slicky asked, a worried expression beginning to grow.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Just... embarrassed," Felain admitted. She took a deep breath and continued. "I... made something for you. Well," she corrected herself, "mostly for me, but I thought you... might like them."

Slicky grinned curiously. "Out with it, Feline."

"Well," Felain continued, backing up to the long workbench on the far wall. "It's been a while since I've made anything, but... I found the tools in the barrel, and thought I'd try. A surprise for you." She started digging through some of the boxes on the table.

"Oh? You never told me you were a crafter too!" Slicky teased. "What sort of things do you make?"

"Well... um, I used to make jewels and clothes. Little things to tinker with," Felain said as she found what she was looking for. Scooping up the loose collection of crafted materials, she knelt down and placed them next to each other on the bench. "I thought I might try... well. This." She stepped back, revealing a half-dozen little toys and gadgets, and Slicky's heart started racing as she looked over the various pieces of a very cute cat costume.

Slicky looked at the assortment pieces of costume, feeling her body beginning to heat up just from anticipation. There were a pair of over-sized pointy black cat ears, with white fluff inside. A navy blue ball-gag she recognised from her own stash, but Felain had made the most adorable bell-collar she'd seen to go with it. A pair of clawed gloves and socks, made from a black furry fabric that Slicky did not recognise at all. And finally - she gasped as she picked it up - a black buttplug with an attached furry black tail.

"Do you... like them? Felain asked, shyly. "I want to be... your Feline."

Slicky took a deep breath. "Very much," she nodded, picking up the collar and shaking it gently to ring the bell. "Oh, very much." The costume was the perfect balance between adorable, sexy and submissive, and Slicky couldn't wait for her pet to try it on. "I may never leave your side again," she admitted, breathing heavily as her imagination started to run wild. There were so many possibilities, so many future projects for both of them to craft. Even down here in this cellar, buried deep within the heart of a city that wouldn't hesitate to execute either of them, with their imaginations, there was endless fun to be had.

Slicky turned to face her lover, a hungry expression on her face. There was no more time to wait.

"Now," she began, "listen carefully. I'm going to tie your arms behind your back, with that rope up there. Then I'm going to put every single thing you've made onto your body, one piece at a time. And then, when you're dressed up perfectly, I'll lay you on your side, hold one of your legs in the air while I kneel over your other..." she whispered as she started attaching her strap-on, "and fuck... you... senseless."

Felain ran through the words in her head even as Slicky started to advance. It had been a long sentence. Her grin grew wider as she translated the more tricky words, and as she opened her mouth, the goblin pulled her down onto her knees, one hand gingerly resting on her back, the other gripping both of her wrists and holding them in place.

"Did you say..." she puzzled as Slicky reached behind her to grab the first toy from the table, "...fuck me slowly?"

Slicky laughed, slipping the blue ballgag into place. Tightening and securing the strap behind Felain's head, she leaned forward, kissed her earlobe as gently as she could, and whispered, "No."

**Author's Note:**

> [Accompanying Artwork](https://clover.paheal.net/_images/207692fcaf46c6ac2f6faaffb0adba16/1075931%20-%20Goblin%20World_of_Warcraft%20night_elf%20tuhis.jpg)


End file.
